


Lazy afternoons.

by orphan_account



Series: Best friends Kihyuk [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Back on my kihyuk bs, Best Friends, M/M, Maybe lovers whatever you want, mentions of moana - Freeform, post kh3 like a year later, so dont click if you havent finished it, soft, this is again based on kh esp kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is pretty confusing if you don't know much about kh tbh, but i had fun writing this and just wanted to share it as Kihyuk tooListen to this for the mood of this fichttps://youtu.be/s8LR6HJ9rfQ





	Lazy afternoons.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty confusing if you don't know much about kh tbh, but i had fun writing this and just wanted to share it as Kihyuk too
> 
> Listen to this for the mood of this fic  
> https://youtu.be/s8LR6HJ9rfQ

Deep orange rays of the setting sun paint the small room in a warm and cosy manner. A single, unmade bed is pushed to the wall, below the open window. The town beneath the building rumbles quietly with life, a lazy afternoon for all it seems. In the background plays a tune, and all too familiar piece that is usually performed by a talented busker. The shadows projected by the tall trees outside dance on the wall before the bed, courtesy to the balmy breeze blowing gently outside. The room inside is a little boxy and cramped, items and belongings tidily arranged to give the room a neat look. It's void of any signs of life, personality and character, one may argue. Namely Lee Minhyuk. Others, such as Yoo Kihyun, would oppose, calling the former's argument an excuse to remain unorganised. Above the bed, the two boys lazily lounge, Kihyun with his back propped up against the plain wall, lithe fingers playing gently with the mop of soft, blonde locks on his lap– Minhyuk lays with his limbs arranged haphazardly over the bed. The ajar window behind Kihyun allows the breeze to return the favour, ruffling his own brown hair.

He slowly nods, smiling softly as the boy in his lap excitedly rambles on about the thrilling events which occurred over the weekend. The latest world the three half pints discovered– the beautiful tropical island known as Motunui. Kihyun laughed knowingly once Minhyuk mentioned it was an island, because of course he would love it. His eyes remain focused on the brunette who animatedly describes how the golden grains of sand felt warm beneath his fingers and the clear blue of the serene ocean reflecting the sharp glare of the sun's rays. The exotic trees filled with sweet and delicious fruits of all kinds (and of course Donald insisted on bringing some back to the little chef at the Bistro), and the lush green grass blanketing the ground. His fingers gesture wildly as he attempts to portray visual explanations of what he experienced.

“And the villagers! They were the nicest people ever–” Minhyuk brings his palms up to his own cheeks, cupping them and Kihyun can almost see a glint adoration shining brightly in his deep blue eyes as he continues gushing over them. He specifically mentions a name, Moana, Kihyun thinks it is. A young and lively girl with dark, curly hair that reached just shy of her hips. A personality similar to his own, Minhyuk concludes. Strong-willed, fearless and constantly wanting to help others.

“It was so much fun.” Minhyuk finishes, sighing dreamily. Kihyun grins and pokes his cheek, “glad you had fun.”

“Yeah,” he pouts a little, “it would have been better if you came along too.”

Exhaling a laugh, Kihyun shakes his head, “you know I couldn't make it.”

With organisation crumbled into dust, there is nothing and no one left to bark orders or even anyone to carry them out. Given that the only two things he is familiar with happens to be OrganisationXII and the data world, Kihyun decided to continue living his data life, under the pretence that he is just an ordinary high schooler. Despite the constant offers to move into Destiny islands or Radiant Gardens from Minhyuk and Jooheon respectively. He loves his friends, but that feeling of familiarity and belonging he desperately chases after can only be found where he once felt like he was truly a part of, where he once made his own memories from. Here, he has Hayner, Lea and the others so a dull moment is a rarity. Besides, Minhyuk visits often (the others occasionally too), or Kihyun drops by whenever he's free to. And it's fun, with Minhyuk. Simply because, while he may be a master at wielding a keyblade or many keyblades, there's many things he is a grandpa at. Like technology, the boy could barely work his phone even after having it for almost two years for crying out loud. Kihyun, on the other hand, grew up in a town– or at least that's what his data-memories contain. So teaching Minhyuk the little things is always a joy for him. It's funny sometimes, like the time Kihyun ranted about wakeboarding, not realising that the person he was ranting to was beyond confused.

_“Wake...boarding? What on earth…?”_

_“Wait, Minhyuk, you don't know what wakeboarding is? But you live near the sea!”_

_“So!? I'm hardly home and, I– what_ is _wakeboarding? Explain!?”_

It's like teaching a child bit by bit, he thinks as he recalls Minhyuk 's bemused glance at his tablet when he first entered Kihyun’ room.

_“So it's like, a phone but, bigger…?”_

_“I– yeah just. Yeah that– that's one way to put it.”_

It isn't that he has given up keyblade wielding completely– he couldn't as one of the protectors of light– but that he had multiple assignments to work on this past weekend. Kihyun is a good and hard working student– a surprise to most of their friends who tease that Minhyuk is his somebody, to which Minhyuk grumbles and sulks.

“If you had maybe waited until next–”

“You _know_ I would have. Master Yen Sid was on my ass about how much I was already delaying this.”

“I know,” he ruffles his hair fondly, “I'm teasing. You did a good job, and you finished quickly. You're good at this, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk's cheeks flush a little at the praise, Kihyun isn't usually one to hand compliments over so easily. It always throws him off guard when they come his way unexpectedly.

“T-Thanks.” The word jumbles up in his mouth, and he can feel Kihyun’s body shaking with laughter underneath him. Sitting up straight, Minhyuk turns his head a little to gaze behind Kihyun and outside of the window. He watches as a group of young kids play a game of something that looks like hide and seek mixed with tag, voices raised with happiness and filled with energy. A couple walk hand in hand on the direction of The Bistro, the famous, fancy restaurant. A small silence falls between the two as Minhyuk continues people-watching and Kihyun gets lost in his own thoughts, eyes slipping shut.

Their peacefulness doesn't last for long, shattered by the shrill ring of Minhyuk 's phone. He pulls it out of his pocket quickly, fumbling with it a little before the call is finally answered. Although his eyes remain closed, Kihyun knows their time together for today is coming to an end. His ears pick up on Changkyun's voice, though he isn't listening to the conversation between him and Minhyuk. A few moments later, Minhyuk slumps back against the wall too, besides Kihyun, and lets out a long exhale.

“You gotta head back?”

Minhyuk hums, “Hyunwoo wants to see me. Probably wants to go over Motunui and it's discoveries with me.”

Kihyun's eyes widen, “you didn't report to him already?”

Shaking his head, Minhyuk smiles a little, “came straight here.”

“That's– touching,” a light flush spreads on Kihyun's sharp cheekbones, “you up for ice cream on the clock tower before you go?”

“Always.”

  


♡♡♡

 

_“Hey, Minhyuk?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I'm glad you came back to us, to me.”_

_“Kihyun, I...I'm happy we brought you back too.”_

 


End file.
